Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle
Description DC Comics vs Marvel Comcis!!! Which bug themed Superhero will win in this technological fight!?!? Interlude Wiz: These two bug themed, teen heroes are finally ready to fight. Who will prevail? Boomstick: Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle. Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker, a teenager 16 years nerd with no friends but this changed when he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Boomstick: In real life, this will stunt the arm and terminal cancer, but as it is MARVEL this gave amazing powers of Spider. Wiz: To use his new powers, he is part of a full body suit in a wrestling contest Boomstick: At that time born a legend of the comic: the Amazing Spider-Man Wiz: After irresponsibly let out a thief, event happened that would change the life of Peter forever Boomstick: Death in the family ... oh sorry, that was Batman, that event was the death of his Uncle Ben ... if you do not to guess the murderer of his uncle, was the same thief that let out ... ah Karma, the worst friend of man. Wiz: Shaken by these events, Peter swear to protect the innocent ... Boomstick: Under the best line ever: "With great power, comes great responsibility" Background * Age: 25 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 165 lbs. * Secret Identity: Peter Parker * I.Q.: 250 * Orphan * Science Major * CEO of Parker Industries Wiz: After 13 years of fighting crime skills Spider-Man are very well polished Boomstick: And now the owner of his own company, was able to improve his suit and equipment and complement its spider powers Spider Powers * Wall Crawling -Mark of Kaine * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes * Superhuman Stamina and Durability * Foreign Chemical Resistance * Healing Factor * Spider Sense Wiz: One of his best known abilities is its power to climb walls by altering the properties of attraction of electrons to stick to walls, ceilings or any surface. But electron manipuar attractions can use the Mark of Kaine, the characteristic movement of his clone ... called Kaine. This can burn the surface it touches, Boomstick: It's like touching your wife bloodsucker hand soaked with holy water Wiz: You mean a vampire right? Boomstick: Sure ... whatever force is classified as a force of grade 10, bone can lift 10 tons over his head and put K.O. a Dinosaur with a single blow. Wiz: Actually superhuman strength and endurance allowed him to survive the landslide of being hurt and besides that Peter could be passed through tons of concrete and steel building. Boomstick: WHAT !? Wiz: Besides his superhuman durability currently enables it to be submerged 20 minutes under water, not to mention two weeks survived being buried alive. without food, water or air without the most powerful venom for Kraven the Hunter ran through his body Boomstick: HOLY SHIT !!! Wiz: Peter can reach 160 mph just running, flexibility is amazing and can stretch your hamstrings beyond human limits and reflexes allow you to dodge automatic fire and ... Boomstick: DAMN LASERS !? Wiz: Indeed, these three factors can be used to avoid attack Lightmaster and Dazzler which attack the speed of light Boomstick: ... his mutation gave Peter a Healing factor and allows quickly heal wounds, poisons and acid blindness Wiz: But his greatest power is his spider sense, which gives a ubiquitous presence when there is a danger close, this allows you to Peter detect in time the danger even for Peter time goes slower, but it's up to Peter react to danger so you can be deceived by the Common Sense Boomstick: But it would be a spider web without leaving your ass Web Shooters * Twin Wrist-Mounted * Carousel Loaded * Webbing dissolves in 1 hour * Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi * Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk * You can change your web cartridges with special cobwebs voice modules # Acid Web # Kills Pests # Web of Fast drying cement # Expandable Foam Web Wiz: First the web does not leave the rear of spiders, second ... knowing that Peter could not be a human spider web without the Web ShootersI ls a chemical fluid which trigger rapid hardening ... Boomstick: This damn thing could retain Hulk ... You know the guy who could lift a fucking mountain to throw earthquake caused a global scale! Wiz: And if that were not enough Spidey can change by vocoder different types of web, such as Cartridge 3 Acid web. Boomstick: In the cartridge 6, is the "Kill Pest" which is as if the '''web shooter and a taser had a baby to metal z, this Micro-rolled.' Wiz: ... in the cartridge 7, this fast web of Fast drying cement with which has a higher than normal network hardening, in fact this mixture can temporarily bypass the landslide of a building. '''Boomstick: What happens to this guy and buildings collapsing ... With expandable foam web, stored in the cartridge 8, Spidey can stop a car accident.' Wiz: At the beginning of his career Peter wearing his classic red and blue suit, but when the situation calls Peter has changed his suit to better. Boomstick: From given to fight the Sinister Six suit, the suit Iron-man style, or symbiotic black costume are examples of their appearance changes ... Wiz: But many of these costumes will not be compared with its most current suit ... Boomstick: The Spider-Armor MK-IV !! Spider-Armor MK-IV * improved durability -Soportar Superhuman blows -Soportar Extreme heat -A Test sonic attacks * Holo projector to change the appearance * improved lenses -Thermal -Vision Wiz: Created in the Parker Industries, the Spider-Armor MK-IV is to date one of the most versatile Spidey costumes. With a durability to withstand Superhuman blows or large falls beings, but can not withstand drops from space. Boomstick: it is also incredibly resistant to high temperatures, enough to fight the Human Torch no signs of damage even with the high temperature of Johnny Storm attacks. Wiz: It also has immunity from high frequency sonic attacks achieving withstand attacks Clayton Cole AKA "Clash, the sovereign of sound", whose attacks can cause serious damage to internal organs of his victim. Boomstick: Also has a capacity of Holo-projector to change your clothes quickly ... as I would have that, could pasearme but all they would see me naked dress. Wiz: ....... your lenses also have the ability to see the heat signature of people Feats * Lift tons of rubble of a building * Surviving two weeks buried alive * Surviving a battle against the Dark Avengers * temporary member of the Future Foundation (Fantastic Four) and former Avenger * He killed Morlun, the Hunter arachnids totems twice * hacking technology Tony Stark * Survived a fight against Colosus, with the powers of Jugernnaut who had the Fenix Force * Spider-Army leader * Creator of the "The Ways of the Spider" * His will to resist mind control achieved Mind-worm, Judas and Psycho-Man * Intelligence surprise to Reed and Henry Pym Richars * It is recognized as the "Spider-Man biggest of all" by other Spider-Men * Survivor Spider-Verse and convergences Wiz: As mentioned resistance, durability and strength of Spider-man allowed him to survive a building falling over and spend 2 weeks buried alive. Boomstick: But besides that, Spidey came alive out of a fight against the dark avengers of Norman Osborn, formed by Wolverine's son Daken, Moonstone, Bullseye, Noh-Varr and Venom. Shit... Wiz: Not to mention his match against Colossus in the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, which not only had his mutant powers, but also the powers of Juggernaut and some of the powers of the cosmic entity, the Phoenix Force. Boomstick: son of a bitch !! * Cough * He also defeated Morlun to twice solo, which is like a vampire sucking blood instead absorbs the vital essence of their victims. Wiz: These victories have given for their dimensional counterparts the title "The Spider-man greatest of all" and the leadership of Spider-Army, which is an army of all the Spider-Men in history from 1962 to 2015 against Morlun's Family. Boomstick: Also to be someone tried hard to mind, with his will alone I prevented brainwashed by people like Psycho-Man. Wiz: also managed to surprise Reed and Henry Pym Richars with his intelligence and inventions. I even managed to hack the technology Tony Stark aka Iron Man Boomstick: I also believe the martial art known as "The Ways of the Spider" The Ways of the Spider Blue Beetle Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Technology users Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 5 years